Flaws: Why Do You Love Me?
by Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth
Summary: "Yeah?" Alec saw the look on his boyfriends face, looking up. "You don't have so many flaws," Magnus said. "Huh?" Silently Magnus handed Alec a slip of paper. He recognized his own handwriting: My Fourteen Flaws: /He kissed his nose, one arm going around Alec's shoulder. (Who blushed.)/"You, Magnus! Everybody has weird elbows except you!"/I'm nothing and stupid and dumb and"-


**Hey guys, this is another Malec thingy! This time, it's a real story- you know, with more then two chapters, not just a one or two shot. I know, right?! I'm actually not posting a really sad one shot! Wow. So I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think of it. Until I get at least two reviews, I'm not updating.**

"Alec?" Magnus asked, coming into the living room and sitting down on the floor where Alec was, reading a book.

"Yeah?" Alec saw the look on his boyfriends face, looking up.

"You don't have so many flaws," Magnus said.

"Huh?"

Silently Magnus handed Alec a slip of paper. He recognized his own handwriting:

_My Fourteen Flaws:_

_My nose_.

_My eyes._

_My face._

_My hair._

_My hands._

_My gayness._

_My arms._

_My elbows._

_My lips._

_My eyebrows._

_My nails._

_My shoulders._

_My stomach._

_My everything._

Alec stayed silent. Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what? Alec asked, playing innocent.

Magnus shook his head, exasperated. "Alec, those aren't flaws. You're perfect."

Alec blushed slightly, but his face was firm. "Yes, they are."

Magnus took the paper from Alec, sighing.

"'My nose,''' he read. "Alec, your nose it cute!"

He kissed his nose, one arm going around Alec's shoulder. (Who blushed.)

"'My eyes.'" Magnus looked up.

"Alec, your eyes are the most beautiful thongs I have ever seen! No, it's true," he added at the expression on Alec's face.

"They're so...blue. Their not quite azure, nor sapphire, or any other kind. Their special." Magnus proceeded to list a few other sweet things about Alec's eyes.

"'My hair.' Alec, I love your hair. It's so black and it falls just above your eyes, sometimes into them."

"It's dark and stringy, yet choppy and clumpy. It's nothing like..." Alec trailed off with a slight blush.

"No, I love your hair. And like who?" Magnus asked curiously.

"Nobody," Alec instantly said.

Magnus shrugged but let it go...for now. Okay, face is next. Alec, your face is _beautiful_. It's shaped right, and, rather then bringing out your eyes, your eyes bring out your face. Well, when it isn't distracting me from the rest of you," Magnus added seriously. (While secretly hiding a grin.)

"And when your sleeping, your face shows how young you really are. Alec, I love your hands. Don't ask me why, but...don't say their ugly. Because their _not."_

Alec was blushing again.

"And, oh Alec, your gayness isn't a flaw!"

"I thought it was until a few years ago, up until I met..." Alec stopped again. Magnus really wanted to know what he was going to say but sighed, decided not to push it.

"Your arms are fine. And your elbows, Alec...everyone has strange elbows."

"Not-" Alec shut his mouth tightly.

"Not _who?_ Jace? Or someone else?! You've been like this a whole week, Alexander! _What's wrong with you?_"

Magnus faltered.

He had just said something was wrong with Alec.

"No, Alec, I didn't mean-"

But Alec already had tears in his eyes.

"You, Magnus! Everybody has weird elbows _except you!_ My hair is choppy and stringy and nothing _like you! _I'm nothing and stupid and dumb and ugly, and nothing_ like you!" _He was shouting now.

"I don't...I've been like _what_, exactly, all week?! Sad? Happy? Insecure? Feeling lost? Wondering why, out of all the girls and guys in the world, you chose me, you love me? Wondering what I have to live for? If you're only toying with me?! Why I'm so, especially in the eyes of the Clave, even though they hate you,_ I'm worthless without you?"_

There was silence.

Magnus hasn't even realized he stood. Alec, tears running down his face yet still managing to look terrifying, threw his key on the floor, stomping out.

"Alec!" he called.

But Alec was gone.

**Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. It's okay. Do it. But if you do, well, I hope you have fun trying to find a replacement author for this story who's as good as me. ;) Yeah, exactly- you can't. Oh, you'll use Cassie Clare? Okay. Sure. Why _noooot?_**

**SHE FREAKIN' BROKE UP MALEC IN COLS. You think she'd be afraid to do it again?**

**Exactly. I'm not- at all!- going to break them up. Why would I kill myself? Uh, _duh. _I wouldn't. Trust me, I don't need MORE angry mobs of girls chasing me for making really sad stuff. Yeah, sorry. (Not.) **

**So, review! :) (::)**

**OR MALEC GETS IT! (Ha ha...just kidding...not..)**

**Have a coooookkkiieee! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Or five!**

**Ooohh...surprise, this is actually over five hundred words!**


End file.
